Just Being There
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: When Percy needs him most, he will be there for him. Giving him a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to. A One Shot for now even though I may have an idea for a sequel. Tell me if you want me to write the sequel.


I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. By the way this is my first Percy Jackson fic so go easy on me. It is also is kinda OOC, don't say I didn't warn you.

**********

Percy sat on the pear at Camp Half Blood at night. He had not shown up to any activities and had even missed meals. Chiron had showed up to check on him but eventually left him to grieve. The boy needed space. So here Percy was sitting on a pear staring numbly out at the ocean. How did I get here? He asked himself over and over again in his thoughts. His mind ran over the memories of her. Sweet memories that seemed like only yesterday. Perhaps some of them were.

The vivid memory of her blood pouring out onto the pure white sand as the waves lapped at her toes. The sight of her beautiful gray eyes closing for the last time and a ghost of a breath leaving her pink lips for the last time. The memory of Percy's best friend Annabeth Chase dying.

Nobody had been hit harder than Percy. It still hadn't settled in on anybody but the feeling was creeping in on Percy.

Percy leaned over the pear and swirled his finger in the cool refreshing water. The night was hot and sticky and when he pulled his finger out it was still dry.

Suddenly he realized he was still clutching her invisibility cap. Suddenly it hit him. A tremor of grief ran through his body and the first of many tears stung in his eyes. He tried to fight them to no avail. They spilled down his cheeks. "Why?!" He shouted towards the sky. In his anger he slashed at the sea and water droplets turned silver in the light of the moon. Nobody answered.

Tears clung to his thick lashes and finally a large fat one plopped into the sea. The moon illuminated water rippled and the rings disappeared into the night.

Suddenly a soft hand lay on Percy's shoulder and a feeling of a sea breeze coursed through him. "Dad?" He whispered numbly.

"Percy," Poseidon said sliding down onto the pear next to his son. "I saw what happened." Percy figured that meant Annabeth's death. Percy cast his tear filled eyes down. Poseidon lifted Percy's head and their eyes meet. Another tear dribbled down Percy's cheek. Poseidon lifted his hand and swept it away. His smile was sad and full of sympathy.

"Why dad, why?" He asked his voice cracking.

"I don't know son, love is a tough thing." Percy's eyes showed surprise. He had not yet realized his love for Annabeth, the surprise turned to despair as grief overwhelmed him. Soon silent sobs coursed through Percy's body. He tried to stop them but he couldn't.

"There is no shame in crying." Poseidon said softly pulling his son closer to him and wrapping his arms around his boy in a hug. Percy buried his face in his father's chest and sobbed. More tremors wracked his grief stricken body.

Just like any normal father Poseidon felt his son's grief. He beckoned the water to rise. "No amount of water can heal these wounds, the wounds of the heart. These wounds don't heal easily but perhaps letting it all out will help." Poseidon said letting the water fall. The only response he got was his son gripping him tighter.

Father and son sat there in a warm embrace for a while before Percy lifted his head and whispered in his father's ear. "Thanks." He said before leaning his head onto his father shoulder.

"For what?" Poseidon asked.

"For being there when I needed you." Percy said. Poseidon smiled.

"I will always be here when you need me." Poseidon said wrapping his arm around his son. They stayed like this for a long time.

*************

Yeah, I know there will be angry mobs for killing Annabeth but I wanted a hurt/ comfort, father/ son, Percy/ Poseidon fic so. There need to be more Poseidon and Percy fics. Consider doing one. I warned you it was OOC but seriously what kind of person isn't going to cry when the person they love dies right before their eyes? Seriously!


End file.
